Reuniting
by Shady199
Summary: The ten year high school reunion is coming up. What happens when everyone reunites? Rating for mild cursing. Chapter eleven now up: What the hell's going on? Lily and Ray finally figured it out.
1. Default Chapter

Reuniting: A Radio Free Roscoe Fan Fiction.  
  
Chapter one- Ten Years.  
  
"Lily, guess what came in the mail?" Travis asked while walking into her dressing room. "Bills?" She asked in a bored tone "No, but no that I think of it we need to pay the lighting guys" "Travis, what came in the mail?" She asked him. The suspense wasn't killing her but it was quite annoying. "Our invitations to the 10th year reunion" He said actually sounding excited. Roscoe was now considered home to him, he was looking forward to going back. "Really? That's great! Did Audrey's come too?" Lily asked him, but she figured it had. "Yes of course. It's next month, she made plane and hotel reservations already" He told her. "I can't wait to see Robbie. Last time we were all together was... two Christmases ago. God. It's been that long" She finished sadly. "I'm going to call him now" She told Travis "Ok but make it quick. You've only got an hour until you go onstage" He reminded her. "Thank you Mr. Manager because the giant countdown clock didn't remind me already" She pointed to the clock, it looked like a bomb detonator. It was Travis's so knowing him it very well could be one.  
  
Chapter two- Still there?  
  
Robbie heard the phone ringing somewhere in the house. He started turning over pillows and cushions and he eventually found it underneath the couch. He picked it up but whoever had called had already hung up. He hit the caller ID button and Lily's cell phone number appeared. He hit speed dial and began to put the couch back together. "Hey I just called you" Lily said to him "I know, Christopher hid the phone again" He replied with a sigh. She laughed, "How is Chris?" "Good. He wants to play the guitar now. Just like 'Aunt Lily'" "Aww, I miss you both. I can't wait until the reunion" "Reunion?" He asked sounding very confused "There's a reunion?" "Yeah. You didn't get a invitation yet?" "Oh, probably. I forgot the check the mail yesterday. "  
  
He walked outside and opened the mailbox. Sure enough there was his invitation. His and Camille's. "Robbie?" Lily asked, he hadn't said anything for about five minutes "You still there?" He snapped out of his trance "Huh? Yeah, still here. Got the invite" "Good. You are going right? Because I'm taking a break from the tour that week and obviously Travis and Audrey are too." "Right, right. Yeah I'll guess I'll go. I'll just leave Chris with my mom. So how are they?" "Good, Travis is actually yelling at me right now to get off the phone so I better go" "Oh ok. So...have you talked to Ray?" He asked warily "No." She replied very curtly "Why, have you?" "Uh yeah. He and Sanna got engaged" He didn't really want to tell her but he figured he should. Its not like Ray was going to invite her to the wedding or anything and he knew she would want to be filled in. "Oh. That's nice...I have to go now. So, uh, say hi to Chris for me and we'll see you in a couple of weeks." "Yeah right. Ok so I'll see you then. Bye Lil" "Bye Robbie" She clicked off the phone and sank into her chair. Ray........  
  
Chapter three- Look what came.  
  
"Ray look what came in the mail" Sanna said as she walked into the living room. She handed him an envelope and he ripped it open in an exuberant fashion. In other words just being himself. "Wow. It's for my ten years reunion. God, ten years already". "Are you going to go? I'd love to meet Travis and Robbie and that girl...Audrey" "I guess so. It's next month, the 14th. Can you get off from work?" "I'm sure. I'll just call the office and see if I can take my mid-year vacation them. We can make a whole trip out of it!" "Yeah, that sounds great. I've already got my script for the show that week submitted anyway so I'm good to go". "Go time it is then. Perfect. I'll just call the office then book a flight and hotel room" She kissed him on the top of the head and went to find the phone. He went to his office and pulled out his yearbooks. The whole front cover of each one was covered in Lily's handwriting. Those Ws that looked like waves..... Songs and poems, and just notes promise that they would have the "Best summer ever!" He smiled, remembering all of the memories. He closed the books and picked up the phone.  
  
Chapter four- That's the girl.  
  
Audrey was in Lily's dressing room packing up and preparing for their flight that night. She picked up Lily's purse as her phone began to ring. She dug through and picked up going into 'personal assistant' mode. "Hello, Lily Randall's assistant. How may I help you?" She asked in a professional tone. "Um, is Lily there?" Asked an unidentified male voice. "No she's on stage right now. Can I take a message?" "Oh. Uh, yeah. Tell her Ray Brennen called". "Ray?! Oh my god it's Audrey! From Roscoe" "Oh wow, Audrey. Yeah, Rob mentioned that you all were working together." "Yeah. Travis manages her and I'm her P.A. as you know. I've got to go now but I'll have Lily call you". "Uh, no." He said slowly "That's ok. Just tell her I'll see her at the reunion." "Oh.Oh kay then. We'll all see you there." "Right. Bye Audrey". He said then hung up. He finally called Lily when he hadn't talked to her in so long and ended up having a completely awkward conversation with none other than Audrey. Oh the cruel tricks god plays.  
  
"Ray!" Sanna yelled from the kitchen. He made his way though the apartment to where she was sitting at the breakfast bar. He looked at the magazine she was holding and on the cover was Lily holding a guitar. The guitar. "Isn't that the girl you were engaged to?" Sanna asked with a tinge of jealousy in her voice "Yeah. That's the girl".  
  
Chapter four- Subjects  
  
It was three weeks later and Lily, Audrey and Travis were boarding a plane after one of Lily's concerts. Instead of heading to Toronto, New York, or Los Angeles they were on their way to Roscoe for the reunion. Lily said goodbye to her band as they got on their own planes going to different destinations.  
  
Once they were ready for take-off Audrey decided to bring up the subject of Ray. Lily was seat belted in so she figured it would be the safest time. "So I talked to Rob yesterday." Audrey started "And he was wondering what the plans were for the week.... And if it was ok if he invited Ray and Sanna". "Are you asking me if it's ok?" Lily asked her. "Well Robbie is technically the one asking. He said if it wasn't that he could just hang out with them sepr-" Lily cut her off "One: You're the one asking and two: I'm completely fine with it" She said not sounding 'completely fine with it'. Audrey looked at her doubtfully and dropped the subject.  
  
"So have either of you talked to your parents lately?" Travis asked. "Last night I talked to my dad. They want us to all have dinner with them sometime this week" Lily replied "That sounds nice. My mother said the same thing. Maybe we should all have one big dinner" Audrey suggested "And get it over with" Travis added quietly. Audrey gave him a look and he gave her a challenging one right back, Lily looked at them quizzically. "She hasn't told her parents yet that we got engaged." He said, "Her parent's don't exactly approve of me". "Earlier this week I was talking to my mom and she started off on this whole thing that she saw Mrs. Johns the other day and that Lee just got divorced. Like I cared or was going to dump Travis or something." Lily almost spit out her soda. "Lee Johns?! The same Lee Johns you set me up with in ninth grade?" Lily exclaimed loudly, disturbing the passengers behind her. "Same one" Audrey replied. "Your mother is insane" Lily added. Audrey shook her head "Tell me about it. Oh and when we they find out we're engaged. All hell will break loose. The fact that Travis didn't ask my father for his blessing will just send them over the edge" "Audrey you're a grown woman, it was your decision to except my proposal, not your father's". Travis said in an angered voice. "I know, I agree. Now can we just change the subject? Audrey asked "Of course" Travis replied when his cell phone began to ring "It's Rob" Travis informed them. "Well answer it" Lily urged him.  
  
Chapter six-This hard.  
  
"The beautiful Lily Randall" An unidentified male voice called out to her in the lobby of the hotel. She turned around and saw Ed and Ted heading towards her. To her surprise, on their arms were two incredibly gorgeous women. She shook her head, maybe they were robots. This was Ed and Ted. "Ed! Ted! Here for the reunion I assume?" "Oh course. Why else would we return here? Usually we're in the South of France this time of year." Ed told her. She looked bemused. Ed? Ted? South of France? Whatever. "Really? Uh, that's nice. So what have you two been doing since high school?" She asked them. She was actually interested, she had always liked them. "Well Ed and I created the number one computer program used at NASSA. Haven't you heard? It was in the alumni newsletter." "Wow that's really great" She heard her name called again and she turned around to see Audrey coming towards her trailing a gaggle of teenage girls. Fans. Lily loved fans; it was amazing to know that people actually enjoyed her music. She quickly said goodbye to Ed and Ted, Audrey suggested that she sign a few autographs, Lily hastily agreed.  
  
An hour later she, Audrey and Travis were in a taxi on their way to meet Robbie, at where else, Mickey's. He had not mentioned if Ray and Sarah or Sasha or whatever her name was were coming along. Lily kept telling everyone that she was totally fine with Ray and his fiancé coming along. She was sure she was lying to them, but she was pretty sure she was lying to herself as well. She knew that things would never be the same after...what had happened but she never thought thing would be this different. This.....hard.  
  
A/N Download or look up the lyrics to "We used to be friends" by the Dandy Warhols.  
  
Chapter seven- We used to be friends.  
  
Robbie stood by the counter at Mickey's. He had gotten a call from Ray saying they were going to be late, he wasn't surprised. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of brilliant onyx hair. His heart sped up and his breath got short. It couldn't be her. There really was no way it was her because there wasn't a living her. Someone touched his shoulder "Camille" He whispered then turned around. "What?" Lily asked "Oh uh, nothing. How are you?!" He said trying to cover up. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm good. God it's been way too long since we were all together!' She replied happily. Travis and Audrey walked over with drinks for everyone. "Where's Ray and Sanna?" Travis asked "Ray? On time? Why are you asking me this?" Robbie replied with a laugh. Travis shook his head "I don't know why I did." Audrey excused herself to the bathroom and the idle guy chitchat was boring Lily. She decided to go check out the CDs. She was standing there flipping though them when she heard a very cheesy phrase the second time that day. "The beautiful Lily Randall" Said an unmistaken male voice. "I've been getting that a lot lately" She retorted "Oh I'm sure you have". She turned around. He looked amazing, "Damn him" she thought to herself. "What, no hug?" he asked with a grin. "I see you haven't changed at all. So where is your girlfriend?" "Fiancé" he corrected "She's over there talking to Audrey. Come meet her" He grabbed her arm a steered her towards the table they were all sitting at. Appropriately enough in the back round "We used to be friends" by the Dandy Warhols was playing. She listened to the lyrics but tuned them out. The lyrics were dead on and she couldn't stand listening to it any longer. It was bad enough he was here in the flesh but did the song have to remind her of it too? 


	2. I haven't got a clue

Chapter eight- the lost love.

Audrey and Sanna became fast friends. They were both a lot alike and going through the same things. Well one thing mainly: wedding planning. They were laughing and commiserating. The guest lists, decorators, caterers, _mothers_. They were having a great time talking about, Lily on the other hand could not be less amused. She was sitting there with a pained look on her face and the guys were basically ignoring her. Only four years ago had she been in Sanna's place. She had been the one talking to Audrey about weddings. Her wedding. Her friend. Her Ray.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't we make plans for...uh, tomorrow. I'm going to head back to the hotel. Still tired from the flight, you know." Lily announced to the table then grabbed her bag hoping for a quick get-a-way. "Oh don't leave now!" Sanna said with an amount of enthusiasm that made Lily want to throw up all over her perky little blond head. "Yeah Lil, don't leave now" Audrey added. She shook her head "I'm really tired but we'll do something tomorrow." Lily gave Audrey and look and she backed off. "Ok then. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Lily waved to the table and dashed out Mickey's. Ray didn't look too crushed to see her go. This night had been every bit as awkward as he had expected. He loved Sanna. He was going to marry her, yet he knew that what he and Lily had could never happen to him again. He that no matter how much he loved Sanna it would never be the same as how he had loved Lily. That kind of love was lost.

About ten minutes later Lily and Robbie were in his rental car on their way back to the hotel. She insisted on taking a taxi but Robbie talked her into going with him anyway. He didn't really want to be left as a fifth wheel and figured Lily might want someone to talk to. He knew things were very bizarre that evening, things had been that way for a long time now. It had all started that night four years ago.

He and Camille had a fight, about what he couldn't remember. She stormed out taking the car keys and leaving him with eight-month-old Christopher. Twenty minutes later he got a call form the police. She had been in an accident, hit by a drunk driver. She was killed upon impact. Only three weeks later Lily got a call from Toronto's biggest record label, she had been signed. With all the changes going on Ray and Lily's relationship was stretching them further and further apart. That's when they broke it off. Only two months later they all graduated and moved on, moved away. But that night was the first of all the events. The event that left Robbie as a single father and a widower, that left Ray and Lily's relationship in pieces, the biggest problem was no one could put the pieces back together. That night everything changed forever.

Robbie looked over at Lily, she was scribbling on a napkin from Mickey's. "Song?" he asked but already knew the answer. She looked up at him "Yeah. How did you guess?" "You only look that immersed in something when you're writing a song. Or when you're with Ray." He said, the last part very quietly. She looked at him thoughtfully and tucked the napkin and pen back in her purse. "Robbie" She began "What _happened_?" She asked quietly. He shook his head and sighed. "To be honest, I haven't got a clue".


	3. Missing and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own RFR or it's character. If I did do you REALLY think I'd be writing fan fiction? I didn't think so.

LooNEYtic- Hey, this fic is already taken! J/k, you can totally marry it if you want. I mean I know I've always wanted to commit to inanimate objects.

LilyR2- Thanks Thea, you're always there for me and probably too nice to say that my writing sucks! You'll just have to red then you'll see what happens next/

XxXImaginaryXxX- Audrey was Travis's GF in the show, but she broke up with him (what and idiot she is). In my fic they have been going out since collage and are now engaged.

Chapter nine-Missing and memories

It was the day of the reunion. Things had been fairly normal the past two days. Well more civil than normal but it was something. Last night Travis and Audrey had dinner with her parents and told them the big news. To their amazement the Quilans took it a lot better than they had expected. There was the initial shock but before they knew it Audrey's mother started talking about wedding dresses and her father was patting Travis on the back and suggesting they had a cigar to celebrate. Things were surprisingly fine.

Now back to today. Today they were going to the warehouse. They had all been a couple of times since high school but never all of them together. The identities of Smog, Question Mark, Pronto, and Shadylane were still one, well the only one, of Roscoe's greatest mysteries. The last show had been ten years ago. The day of graduation. That was another one of those days when everything changed.

Ray and Travis struggled with the door, it had rusted and became difficult to open. With one last shove and some help from Lily the door finally burst open. They heard a car pull up and Robbie quickly walked down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late, the rental car doesn't do great on the back roads" He explained "It's ok but come on already" Lily said. They all walked though the door and the memories came rushing at them. RFR's first day, the time Travis and Lily kissed, Ray finally asking Lily out, Robbie bringing Kim there, the final show and many more things.

They slowly walked to their old places and took their seats. Travis inspected the equipment, he had left everything there. He hit the switch and the blue light flickered on. He turned it off and looked at his friends. "Everything still works" he announced to them. "Should we?" Robbie asked, holding up a pair of old headphones. "I don't know" Lily said looking around the room "I kind of want to remember our last show the way it was" she added. Ray nodded in agreement, Robbie looked a little disappointed but agreed as well. Travis just sat in his booth, a serene look on his face. This was a place where they all belonged, coming back here made everything...better. In some ways better, some ways worse. They knew high school really had been the best years if their lives. They knew nothing could compare to it.

Travis was the first to get up, Lily the last. They all walked to the door but stopped and looked around for a minute. "We should have come back before" Lily said breaking the silence. "I missed this" Ray said not sure what he was referring to. They walked out the door and closed it behind them, not knowing if it would be the last time for them to do so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was in her hotel room putting on her shoes. In five minutes they were to leave for the reunion. She was wearing a pale blue cocktail dress that matched her eyes. She had always thought she looked like a freak of nature in a dress but Audrey and her backup singers had convinced her to buy it while in New York. The brand was Gucky or Gucchy or something like that. Audrey made a big fuss over it but Lily really didn't care.

There was a knock on the door and she opened it to see Travis looking very handsome in a suit. "So she got you in a suit?" Lily asked, referring to Audrey. "Yeah. So, she got you in a dress?" He asked her, they laughed and headed out the door. "We're meeting Robbie and Audrey in the lobby." Travis explained "What about" Lily started "Ray and Sanna already left" Travis finished for her. "Oh. Ok then" she replied. The elevator door opened and they spotted Audrey and Robbie. They walked over and Travis took Audrey's hand, Robbie whistled at Lily and she punched him. "So much for that feminine thing" he said with a laugh then linked arms with her. They hopped in the car and were off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robbie and Lily entered the doors of the school gym. The place was covered in blue and gold, Roscoe's school colors. Robbie felt a hand on his shoulder and a breathy voice filled his ears. "Robbie MGrath, long times no see." The not-so-mystery woman said. Lily raised her eyebrows and Robbie turned around. The woman was none other than Judy Douglas, the mistake Robbie made in Ninth Grade then again in Eleventh. 'Judy, hi. Uh, good to see you" he replied. "It's _great _to see you. Are you and Lily...." She asked, Lily filling in the blank. "Oh no! Robbie and I aren't together. Well we are, but only as friends." Lily explained with a laugh. Her and Robbie. As if. "Oh, well than." Judy replied sounding very interested in that information. "Would you like to dance?" she asked but had already grabbed his hand and was dragging him off to the dance floor. He looked at Lily with a startled look on his face. She laughed and shrugged then went in search of a drink.

She found the refreshment table and Lee Johns found her. He was, as Audrey had mentioned, newly single and he kept hitting on her. Someone had spiked the punch, apparently for old time's sake. Lily kept trying to brush him off but nothing was working. She felt someone put their arms around her waist. "Hey where have you been? I was looking all over for you." Ray said to her in a loud voice. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him "Do you want him to go away or not?" He whispered in her ear. Seeing what he was doing Lily played along and giggled as if he was whispering sweet nothing in her ear. "You didn't mention you were here with him." Lee said to Lily than walked away. Ray let go of her and shook his head. "Some guys just don't get no." He said. "Oh, like you're any different?" "What? When has anyone ever said no to me?" "I cannot believe you. Junior year, Sonya Peremaz. You asked her out at least once a week and she kept saying no. I swear she got a restraining order put on you." Lily said with a laugh. He just shrugged "I was young, I was dumb." "Not much has changed." She said with a smirk then went off to find Audrey. There was only so much time alone with him that she could take. "Lily! Wait!" He called after her but she just kept walking. "Sanna left!". That stopped her dead in her tracks.

And now you all want to kill me for the fabtastic cliffy right?! Right?! Lol, ok so the only way to find out what happens is to flood me with reviews, right? Right?! And now you wish that I would just shut up and go away, right? Right?!


	4. What the hell is going on

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR. The only characters I own are Sanna, Camille, and Christopher. **

Chapter ten- What the hell is going on

Lily turned around and stared at Ray for a second. "She left as in...?" "Went back to New York. Yeah, she left." Ray finish for her. Lily looked at him with wide eyes "What happened?" she asked quietly, walking back towards him. "Dammit Lily you know what happened. She knew what happened. Everyone in the entire world knew what happened!" She looked at him like he was insane and he shook his head sadly. He grabbed her hands and whispered "We happened." He pulled her closer and kissed her, she felt as if her heart had stopped. All those feelings that had been locked up for so long came flooding back. She broke the kiss and sort of stumbled backwards. By that time Travis, Audrey, and Robbie had all seen what was happening and were staring at their friends in awe. Lily turned and ran out of the gym, out of the school. She didn't know where she was going but she ended up at the underground, like so many times before. She sat down on the old red couch and started sobbing. It was practically involuntary, she couldn't control herself, she couldn't process thoughts, she couldn't think at all. Everything was fuzzy. She heard someone come in and she tried to stop crying.

'Wow. I haven't made you cry like that since we were six and I pushed you off the jungle gym" Ray said trying to lighten the mood. She put her head in her hands, a bad attempt at hiding herself. He sat down and tried to put his arm around her but she shrugged him off. "Lily come one." He said softly. She sat up and looked straight ahead, trying to think. "Ray what-I don't-"she sighed "I can't comprehend what happened what happened back there." She finally said. "I'm not too sure myself" He replied. "What did you mean when you aid 'we' happened?" "What did I mean...I can't explain it. Don't you kno-"he sighed and looked at Lily. He cupped her chin in his hand and tipped her face up towards his. Their lips touched, soft at first, almost a brush but it became hungrier. Lily put her hands around his neck, he moved his to her waist and pulled her closer. They broke apart gasping for breath. She kissed him again then placed small kisses down his neck, along his collarbone. "Lily" he breathed more than said. "We can't---as much as I wa---"He sighed and she sat up and looked at him. "Oh god. We shouldn't ha-. Oh god, I feel like such an idiot." "Lily don't. We just need to figure things out. And you being closer than five feet from me isn't going to help." She nodded and stood up. "OK, I'm gonna go stand over there." She pointed across the room "And you stay here. Then we can actually talk and figure out what the hell is going on."

Reviews please! Pretty please. Pretty pretty please. Pretty pretty please with sugar on top. Oh and a cherry too!


	5. Easy

**Disclaimer-I don't own RFR**

**Sorry it took so long to get this up here, the next chapter is the last one, it shoud be up soon.**

Chapter eleven-Easy

"Ray we can't just do this. We can't just jump into this like nothing ever happened." She said, dead eyeing him. They couldn't just fool around then pretend like nothing ever happened the next day. They couldn't pretend like there were no strings attached. There were strings, lots and lots of strings. "I know, I know. But we can't _not_ do anything. About us I mean. We can't just pretend like nothing happened tonight, like nothing's happening now." Ray said in an exasperated voice. "Lily I love you and I never stopped. What we had, it wasn't replaceable. I didn't love Sanna, not like how I love you. Marrying her would have been one of the biggest mistakes I ever mad. Right up there with not marrying you".

She sat down in Robbie's old chair, it felt as if her legs couldn't hold her up any longer. She hated him for what he was saying, but she loved him for it too. Her head was just swirling. Things could be perfect, they could be together again, things could be perfect, right. Right? Her thoughts were disrupted when her cell phone began to ring. Her purse was on the couch next to Ray, he grabbed the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" "Ray? Where are you? Is Lily with you? Are you guys ok? Can you put Lily on?" Audrey was talking so fast that it was almost impossible to understand what she was saying. "Whoa, Aud, slow down. We're ok, yes Lily is with me, and no I'm not putting her on." "What?! Ray put her on, I need to talk to her!" She barked at him. He pulled the phone away from his ear, his face with a look of horror on it. He slowly got up and handed Lily the phone. "Hello?" "Lily what the hell is going on?! I feel like I'm in a god damn soap opera!" Lily's eyes widened. The last time she heard Audrey cursed like that was when some paparazzi crashed into her new car when trying to get shots of Lily. "Audrey I can't explain now. I'll call you later." She replied hastily. "Lily we saw Sanna leaving the hotel. She was checking out. She was leaving without Ray!" "Yes Audrey, I know! Now I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow." "Fine. But if you don't call you are in serious trouble" "Bye Audrey." Lily clicked off the phone before she could be interrogated any longer.

Lily put her phone on the table and walked back over to the couch. She sat down and rested her head on Ray's shoulder. "Why is this so hard?" She asked him. "It doesn't have to be." "What do you mean?" "Lil, this can be easy. It's just me and you. It's always just been me and you. That easy". "Ray, come on. It's never been that easy. We've always had to go through stuff to get anywhere." "Yeah but that's all in the past now. We can start over. Make thins the way they should be". "Ray we can't just start over. We can't erase everything that happened. There's a reason that we broke up. We can't pretend that never happened." "Lily, you don't think I know that? What happened is good now, you have your career figured, I've got mine. Why can't we just try?" Lily smiled and moved in closer to him, he put his arm around her and held on tight. She moved her head so she could whisper in his ear. "Damn you for being so convincing." He turned to look at her, a huge grin forming on his face. She kissed square on his lips. This was easy.

**Reveiws anyone?**


	6. Songs about Ray

**Disclaimer: I do not own RFR or the song "That Day", it was writing by my good friend Thea (Lilyr2)**

**This is the last chapter, I know I know, it's been months since I've updated. So I hope you all enjoy it, and I love reviews. Hint Hint.**

**Xs and Os Katie**

* * *

Chapter twelve- Songs about Ray.

"Ray are you ever going to be ready?" Lily asked as she walked through the door to his hotel room. He was still packing his things and they were supposed to check out at 11:00, of course he was running late.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm almost done" He sat on the suitcase full of unfolded clothes and bounced up and down on it a few times. It finally closed and he walked over to where Lily was standing. Trying to be "the man" he picked up her suite case as well. "Oh, ow ow, heavy. Damn" he dropped it on his toe and made a whimpering sound.

She rolled her, picked up the suitcase a muttered something along the lines of 'weakling' "You now Ray, you're really going to suck as one of my rodies."

"Oh ha ha Lil, me lifting heavy stuff. Reeeal funny". She snorted and gave him a swift punch in the arm, then nudged him out the door.

They caught a taxi to Mickey's where they chose as their last place to be together. Travis and Audrey were staying for a few extra days to spend time with her parents, that meant Audrey making wedding plans with her mom and Travis locked up in the guest room with a book.

Lily was flying back to her apartment in Toronto in only two hours. Ray was heading back to New York and from there he was to fly to T.O., and then in two weeks, move in with Lily until she started to tour again.

Robbie was going back to Montreal and Christopher. And Judy Douglas' phone number. Everything was finally getting tied up, put back in place, and ready to start all over.

Ray and Lily grabbed a booth and ordered their lunch before they had to leave. She looked around the room and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" Ray asked her.

'I don't know...I guess it's just that I finally got used to being back here. Now we have to leave."

"Well it's not like we can't come back, they haven't banned us"he paused for a second, for drama of course, then exclaimed "yet!" Lily reached out across the table and hit him in the arm, he then very maturely stuck his tongue out at her.

Her cell phone rang and it was Audrey saying that a car was on it's way for her to take her to the airport. She and Ray quickly ate their lunch then took her things out of his car.

They stood in front of Mickey's taking in their last few minutes there, there together.

"So...this is it" Ray commented

"Only for.... two weeks. Right? You are still coming then. Ray you promised!" Lily mentally kicked herself for sounding so needy. She was just happy to have someone she could...depend on again.

He turned to face her and slipped his arms around her waste "Wild dogs-"

"Horses" she corrected.

"Would you not interrupt me?"

"Sorry"

"It's ok. As I was saying, wild _dogs_ could not keep me from coming to Toronto." he finished. She grinned and kissed him, just as the car for her pulled up. Ray pulled her closer and kissed her again. "Call me as soon as you get on the plane. The when you get off, and when you get home" Ray said, finally letting go of her

"I will." She replied "Call me too, every second you get a chance"

"Well that clears it all up" He laughed and kiss her cheek. "Of course I will. So T.O., two weeks. See you then"

Lily nodded, trying not to look like an idiot and cry. She picked up her bags and squeezed his hand "I have to leave now, two weeks. So...ok." She sighed, kissed him softly and wiped the mustard off his chin. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too. Now you better go before the driver takes off without you"

"Mmm. Very funny. Bye"

She climbed in the car and gave a sort of salute. She blew him a kiss and he disappeared out of sight as the car moved on.

Lily pulled out a piece of paper, a napkin to be exact, out of her bag and finish a song that was on it. A song about love, a song about life, a song about Ray. Another to her collection, maybe she would put a whole CD of them together one day. "Songs about Ray", she laughed and kept writing. Yeah, that's it, songs about Ray.

That Day

That day you walked away,

the day we fell apart,

and even so today,

there's a hole left in my heart,.

That day you made me cry,

I wouldn't let you see,

and since then I've gotten by,

without a you and me.

That day I was down,

love feels like a crime,

now that you're around,

I want you to be mine.

She may love you too,

but not as much as me,

there is nothing I won't do,

for you to look and see.

After that day, now I know,

forever is so long,

now that I am on my own,

because you and me is gone.

**

* * *

**

**So that was it, the finale chapter. I hope you thought it was good. Good enough for a review perhaps? Perhaps perhaps? LOL. **

**Xs and Os Katie**


End file.
